Clow Mitress
by MinoruAlvin
Summary: Sakura di takdirkan menjadi Clow Mitress, tetapi dia memliki saingan, yaitu Li Clan, dan Dark Elf yang ingin menguasai duniapn muncul, membuat sakura terpaksa menerima takdirnya.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : SAYA YANG PUNYA CERITA INI, TAPI CARDCAPTOR SAKURA DAN CHARACTER (KECUALI 'MINORU' PUNYA SAYA) PUNYA "CLAMP"**

**A/N : New Story nih, padahal cerita yang lain belum selesai, tapi udah bikin baru lagi, habis gak ada peminatnya sih, dan ide baru muncul terus, jadi ya begini, hehe..**

**Yaudah lah langsung ke STORY !**

**Talk "Hallo"**

**Though 'Hallo'**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 01**

Angin malam yang dingin menghembus dengan tenang di sepanjang jalan raya tomoeda. Sangat tenang suasana malam itu, dedaunan di pohon-pohon melambai-lambai dengan indahnya bagaikan memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu, tetapi ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tidak jauh dari situ ada sebuah pertarungan yang sangat sengit yang di dalamnya terdapat 2 gadis cantik, yang satu dengan rambut cokelat sebagian dada dan yang kedua gadis berambut ungu sepinggang sedang memegang camera lengan sambil merekam (ya iya lah buat ngerekam, masa buat ngenyemir sepatu :P) adegan pertarungan dari semak-semak terdekat. Jubah Pink berhias bunga sakura terlambai oleh angin dari pergerakannya saat bertarung, lawannya adalah seekor burung pheonix. Burung itu melemparkan bola api dari mulutnya ke arah gadis itu, dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan kartu berwarna hijau yang bergambarkan perisai "Clow Card Shield, aku memanggilmu ! Keluarlah.. PERISAI !" aura pink berbentuk tameng muncul di depan gadis itu dan menepis bola api dari burung pheonix,"Clow Card Water, aku memrintahkanmu, seranglah burung pheonix !" bola air yang besar langsung melempar ke arah pheonix dan membuat burung itu terjatuh lemas, karena apinya padam. Dengan sigap gadis itu langsung mengangkat tongkatnya dan berteriak "DENGAN INI, AKU, PEMILIK CLOW CARD YANG BARU, DENGAN INI AKU AKAN MENYEGELMU MENJADI CLOW CARD KU, JADILAH PHEONIX CARD !" seketika burung itu di kerumuni cahaya dan berubah menjadi 1 lembar kartu yang bergambarkan burung api itu, gadis itu pun terjatuh duduk sambil menghela nafas lega " haaah... hey tomoyo, sudah aman, kau boleh keluar sekarang" begitu namanya di panggil, gadis yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak langsung keluar dan menghampiri sahabatnya, "Sakura Chan, kau tidak apa-apa ? apa kau terluka ?" tanya gadis berambut ungu bernama tomoyo pada sakura, "Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi aku ngantuk, ngapain sih clow card malam-malam gini muncul, padahal kan besok sekolah & awal semester pula, aku kan gak mau telat" melas gadis yang sedang duduk bernama sakura, "ya mau gimana lagi, inikan takdirmu, tugas **Clow Mitress** yang baru untuk mengklaim 50 kartu yang sudah bersebaran" tomoyo menasihati dan duduk di sebelah sakura, "huh, semua ini salah pacarmu tuh, katanya guardian yang akan memebantu ku, tapi malah enak enakan libur di inggris huh" sebal sakura, "sudahlah, besok di akan pulang dan masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Ya sudah, ayo kita pulang, sudah larut malam" gadis itu berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya pada sakura "ayo !" jawab sakura dengan riang dan meraih lengan tomoyo. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat yang paling akrab sejak kecil, mereka selalu membantu satu sama lain pada saat di butuhkan, keluarga mereka juga akrab, sehingga mereka berdua seperti terlihat saudara kandung. Sakura adalah anak kedua dari 2 kinomoto bersaudara, dan memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama touya, yang hyperprotectif pada adiknya membuat sakura sulit mendapatkan pacar, padahal di sekolahnya banyak sekali anak laki-laki yang mengajaknya kencan, tapi kakaknya selalu mengancam mereka dan bilang kalau mereka itu tidak cocok untuk adiknya. Lalu tomoyo adalah putri satu-satunya dari pasangan daidouji, pemilik perusahaan mainan terkenal se-jepang (bukan seduania ya) dan memebuat tomoyo terganggu karena orang tuannya selalu memerintahkan bodyguardnya untuk menjaga putrinya kemanapun dia pergi (eits kecuali kamar tomoyo). Sesampainya di rumah, sakura langsung melempar tubuhnya ke ranjangnya karena lelah "jadi Clow Miteress melelahkan juga ya, aku baru menyegel 3 kartu, Water, Wind, dan Fly, sedangkan yang belum di segel ada 47 pasti akan melelahkan sekali, haduuuh" dan tanpa ia rasa kantuk mulai menrangkulnya dan dia pun terlelep menuju alam Mimpi.

Di sebuah Mansion Besar di Hongkong China terdapat ruangan yang besar dan hanya lilin yang menerangi, terdapat 5 orang yang mengenakan jubah merah sedang berdiskusi tentang Clow card, mereka adalah 5 tetua dari Li Clan, sebuah Clan besar di china yang menguasai kekuatan magic yang besar dan penguasa bisnis no 01 di China dan di dunia, "aku sudah merasakan kekuatan dari Clow card dan Dark Elf yang muncul, dan kurasa pemilik clow card belum menguasai semua kartu itu, jadi kita bisa mengklaimnya" tetua ke-1 menjelaskan "kau benar, jika kita memilki semua clow card, clan kita akan menjadi yang terkuat, kita tinggal melacak keberadaan clow card dimana, dan menyegelnya untuk menjadi milik kita" balas tetua ke-4 "tapi kandidat yang paling cocok di Li clan siapa ?" tanya tetua no-2 "aku punya 5 kandidat, 4 putri dan 1 putra dari yelan Li, tapi menurut ku aku lebih memilih putranya, Xiao Lang yang akan menjadi Clow card Master, selaku dia sebagai Penerus pemimpin Li Clan yang selanjutnya" balas tetua no-3 "hm... kau benar, umurnya sudah 18 dan cukup sebagai pemimpin Li dan Clow master, baiklah aku dukung Xiao Lang, bagai mana menurut tetua yang lain ?" mereka berbisik-bisik tentang penyetujuan, dan akhirnya pun tetua no-1 menjawab "berdasarkan diskusi ini, kami setuju bahwa, penerus Li Clan, Xiao Lang, akan menjadi Clow Master Selanjutnya" pembicaraan pun selesai, mereka berencana akan menjadikan Xiao Lang Sebagai Clow Card master baru dan tanpa merka sadari mereka mempunyai saingan, yaitu Clow Mitress.

Chapter 01 selesai

Bagus ? semoga bagus, dan terima kasih sudah mau baca !

**Clow Mitress**

Review Please (Puppy dog eyes)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02 **

**A/N : oh iya umur geng cewe : 17 tahun**

** Eriol : 18 tahun**

** Minoru : 17 tahun**

** Syaoran : 18 tahun **

** New Student**

Kicau burung-burung yang sedang bernyanyi terdengar dari pepohonan, dan sinar sang mentari yang hangat menyelimuti kota Tomoeda, dan menandakan bahwa hari baru sudah di mulai dan tampak di jalanan kota mulai banyak terlihat aktivitas-aktivitas seperti pelajar Smp, Sma, dan para pekerja yang berangkat ke kantor, sebagian menumpangi kereta api dan ada juga yang menumpangi bus kota. Tetapi kesibukan ini tidak berlaku bagi gadis cantik yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang empuknya, saat cahaya matahari yang hangat masuk melalui celah kordengnya, matanya mengedip sedikit karena silau lalu dia teruskan tidur kembali. Pria tegap berambut hitam duduk di kursi meja makan sambil memakan sarapan pagi yang sudah di siapkan ibunya yaitu Nadeshiko sedang menikmati sarapan paginya, ibunya mulai membuka pembicaraan "Touya bagimana pekerjaan mu ?" lalu touya pun menjawab "baik-baik saja bu, ya walau atasanku selalu memberi tugas double aku tetap jalani dengan semangat" Nadeshiko pun tersenyum, lalu datanglah seorang pria berumuran 38 tahun yang ternyata adalah Fujitaka Kinomoto dari ruang tengah menuju ruang makan dan duduk berhadapan dengan putranya, "Selamat pagi semua, hmm masakan ibumu selalu enak" Touya dan Nadhesiko membalas sapaannya, Fujitaka dan Nadeshiko adalah suami istri, "oh iya, Touya apa adikmu sudah bangun ?" tanya nadeshiko pada putranya, "Belum, aku akan ke atas membangunkannya" jawab touya bergegas berjalan ke kamar sakura di lantai 2, sesampainya di sana ia langsung mengetuk pintu kamar sakura dan memanggil namanya "Sakura.. Sakura.. bangun sudah pagi, kau akan terlambat" tidak ada balasan, "hah, kurasa aku harus masuk" keluh touya dan masuk ke kamar sakura, saat berada di samping ranjang sakura ia langsung menggoyangkan tubuh adiknya, "Oi monster cepat bangun, ini awal semester tapi kau malah enak tidur, cepat bangun" "ughh.. 5 menit lagi" jawab sakura, "jika kau tidak bangun, aku akan menunjukan foto-foto saat kau masih kecil pada yukito" ancam Touya, dengan sigap sakura sudah ada di depan pintu kamar mandinya dan terseyum manis ke arah kakaknya "ah, ouhayo Oni chan, aku sudah bangun kok, dan aku akan bersiap dan berganti baju, tapi bisakah kau keluar kamarku ?" "kenapa aku harus keluar ? kau malu ? kau kan masih bocah bagikua" ejek touya, "KELUAAAARRR !" jerit sakura, "Baiklah ! kau berisik sekali monster" sakura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya ke kakaknya tanda mengejek. Setelah keributan pagi tadi, sakura sekarang sedang mengayuh sepedahnya dengan santai dan menikmati hembusan angin pelan yang membelai rambutnya, mobil limousin berjalan di sampingnya dan kaca belakang terbuka menampakan wajah temannya "Sakura Chan, Ouhayo !" sapa Tomoyo tersenyum lembut, Sakura membalasnya "Ouhayo Tomoyo Chan !" "Mou Sakura Chan kau enak sekali naik sepeda" keluh tomoyo, tanpa di sadari mereka sampai di gerbang sekolah mereka, tomoyo turun dari mobilnya dan sakura turun dari sepedanya lalu menuntun ke tempat penyimp[anan sepeda, mereka berdua berjalan bersama-sama ke arah loker mereka, kebetulan bersebalahan, lalu tiga anak permpuan datang mendekati mereka berdua yang ternyata adalah sahabat kecil mereka, "Sakura Chan, Tomoyo Chan, Ouhayo !" sapa mereka bertiga bersamaan, mereka adalah Chiharu, Rika, & Naoko, Chiharu berambut cokelat di ikat 2 ekor kuda, Rika berambut hitam sedada dan Naoko Berambut sedada memakai bando putih dan berkacamata modis, "Ouhayo Chiharu, Rika, Naoko !" balas Sakura & Tomoyo, "oh iya kalian ber 2 dapat kelas apa ? kami bertiga dapat kelas 11-B, kalian ?" tanya Rika, "wah kebetulan sama, aku dan Sakura dapat kelas 11-B juga" Jawab Tomoyo (A/N : yang di tanya sakura kenapa yang jawab Tomoyo ? –di cekik tomoyo sambil ketawa khasnya, ohohoho-) "wah kita ber 5 bersama lagi, geng kita emang gak bakal terpisah hehehe.." tawa Sakura dan mereka ber 5 berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka.

**(Di Kelas..)**

Semua murid sudah duduk di tempat merka masing-masing, dan seorang laki-laki tampan berumur 25 tahun berdiri di depan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri "Selamat pagi semua, saya adalah wali kelas kalian untuk tahun ini, nama saya adalah Taraeda Tadashi, umur saya 25 tahun, dan saya harap kita semua bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, mohon bantuannya, terima kasih" pria itu menunduk hormat ke arah murid, anak-ank perempuan pun mulai berbisik dan bersorak dengan wajah memerah malu karena ketampanan wali kelas mereka, taraeda sensei hanya sweatdrop dan mulai menenangkan kelas dan mulai memerintahkan untuk memperkenalkan diri pada murid-murid satu per satu, setelah itu pelajaran di mulai pelajaran. Di tengah jam pelajaran pintu kelas di ketuk, taraeda sensei datang mendekati pintu lalu keluar kelas, sepertinya sedang mengobrol dengan seorang guru... Taraeda sensei masuk kembali ke kelas dan mulai berbicara, "Baiklah teman-teman, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru" lalu seorang gadis berambut pirang dan sepertinya dari inggris bernama Lily bertanya pada taraeda sensei di ikuti gengnya "sensei, apa dia perempuan atau laki-laki ?" salah satu dari gengnya ikut bertanya "apa dia tampai, sexy, dan tinggi ?" taraedan pun menjawab "ia laki-laki, tapi kalau tampan atau tidak aku tidak tahu, kalian sendiri yang menilai" lalu anak laki-laki masuk ke dalam kelas mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan dasi dan 2 kancing atas di biarkan terbuka, ia memiliki rambut hitam spike ke belakang dan poni depan hampir menutupi mata, memiliki mata biru saphire yang terang, kelas hening sesaat lalu mulai dipenuhi teriakan gadis-gadis "Kyaaa Ganteng sekali" "tinggi dan sexy" "aw apa ia sudah punya pacar ?" semua gadis berteriak girang, tapi sakura hanya diam sambil menatap langit ke arah jendela, anak baru itu langsung memperkenalkan diri "Hallo semua namaku Minoru Kamikaze, umurku 17 tahun, hobiku bermain basket, aku harap kita bisa berteman dengan baik, mohon bantuannya" Minoru membungkuk hormat, Lily pun bertanya dengan pandangan menggoda "hei sexy, kau sudah punya pacar ?" Minoru menggelengkan kepala dan saat pandangannya jatuh ke arah sakura ia melihat aura pink mengitari tubuh Sakura, 'hm.. menarik, Clow Mitress sangat cantik dan kuat, aku tidak sabar ingin memilikinya' pikir minoru dengan senyum licik, taraeda sensei melihat bangku di depan Sakura kosong "Kamikaze San, kau bisa duduk di depan Kinomoto San, Kinomoto San angkat tanganmu" perintah taraeda sensei, sakura kaget lalu menaikan tangan sebelah kanannya, Minoru berjalan ke arah sakura dan meraih tangan kanan sakura, lalu dengan lembut mengecup lengan kanan atas sakura "Suatu keberuntngan bisa satu kelas dengan gadis cantik seperti mu" rayu minoru sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata (kenapa ? kelilipan ?), Sakura hanya bisa terbata-bata dengan wajah merah malu, gadis-gadis lain hanya bisa menatap tajam sakura terutama Lily, Tomoyo menatap minoru dengan tajam karena ia merasa ada hal buruk di diri minoru, Eriol menyadari pacarnya memelototi minoru mulai berbisik di telinga tomoya "Sayang, ada apa ? kau sepertinya kesal melihat minoru ?" tomoyo berbalik ke eriol sambil berbisik "aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan ia, seperti ia memiliki rencana buruk" eriol menatap minoru baik-baik dan menyadari bahwa ada aura hitam di sekelilingnya, minoru merasa bahwa ia di awasi dan berbalik memandang tomoyo & eriol, lalu ia tersenyum, Taraeda mulai menenangkan kelas dan melanjutkan pelajaran.

**(Istirahat)**

Sakura dan kawan-kawan duduk di halaman belakang sambil mengobrol dan makan siang mereka, tak lama kemudian minorudatang dan menghadap sakura "Sakura Chan aku boleh bergabung ?" "Tunggu dulu, pertama, apa sakura chan memperbolehkanmu memanggil nama depannya, dan yang kedua kau bilang ingin bergabung ? aku tidak setuju" jelas Chiharu "aku juga" tambah Tomoyo, Naoko, dan Rika, "eh, memang kenapa chi chan ? au tidak keberatan" jawab sakura, "Tidak apa Sakura Chan, jika mereka tidak menginginkan ku aku akan pergi, tapi aku ingin bertanya, Sakura Chan, pada pandangan pertama jantungku berdetak lebih kencang dan wajah manis, cantik, dan ceria mu membuatku damai, Maukah kau menjadi pacarku ?" tanya minoru sambil menggenggam kedua tangan sakura dan menatap kedua bola mata emerald sakura dengan pandangan memohon, sakura terdiam bengong dan semua temannya menganga melihat pemandangan tersebut, setelah tersambar petir kebahagiaan atau apalah sakura akhirnya sadar "YAAAA, AKU MAU JADI PACARMU, SEPERTINYA AKU JATUH CINTA PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA !" teriak girang sakura, minoru langsung mengecup pipi sakura dan berdiri sambil berkata bahwa ia akan mengajaknya kencan di hari minggu yang akan dantang dan sakura bagaikan terhipnotis setuju, lalu minoru pun pergi, "AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI ! KENAPA KAU TERIMA DIA !" tomoyo berteriak kesal kepada sakura, sakura ikut bangkit berdiri dan membentak tomoyo "MEMANG KENAPA ? APA AKU SALAH ? KAU SENDIRI SETUJU BILA AKU PUNYA PACAR ! AKU MENYUKAINYA !" "TAPI DIA TIDAK BAIK ! AKU BISA MERASAKAN BAHWA IA MEMEILIKI RENCANA JAHAT !" "KENAPA KAU INI TOMOYO ?! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENILAI MINORU DARI LUARNYA ! SUDAHLAH AKU PERGI, AKU MAU MENCARI MINORU, AKU MEMEBENCIMU TOMOYO !" sakura berlari menjauhi teman-temannya dengan wajah kesal, sedangkan teman-temannya hanya bisa memandang punggung sakura menghilang termakan jarak, tak jauh dari sana Minoru mengintip dengan senyum puas, 'Tahap ke 1, pisahkan dari sahabatnya, SUKSES' dalam hatinya dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

Wew end Chap 02

**Review Please (Puppy Dog eyes) **


End file.
